


50 shades of Bae

by Tyrelingkitten



Series: 50 Shades of Bae and other anecdotes [1]
Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Professions, Bad Matchmaking, Comedy, Dating, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Matchmaking, Meddling, Original Character(s), Slow realization, Themes challenge, alternative universe, blind dating, twosetviolin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/pseuds/Tyrelingkitten
Summary: Brett did not sign up for this.AU written in 50 themes. Not beta'd.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: 50 Shades of Bae and other anecdotes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807177
Comments: 28
Kudos: 131





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** This is RPF. It means everything is fictional. ~~I'm trying to be funny but I hope those two don't read this.~~
> 
> **Warnings:** Brett dating OCs, tropes, curse words.
> 
> Themes are from 1fandom @ LJ community, set 8. Technically supposed to be only 1 sentences but frick it, I'm doing mini drabbles. Also, it's been so long since I've used my writing muscles so eh lots of awkward writing stuff. I've wanted to post it in one sitting, but I'm stuck with a few themes so I thought this would be enough.
> 
> A Chinese translation of this story exist [here](https://t.co/ATIa1HHizz?amp=1) in Lofter translated by Jonnayoly. <3

_01\. Dozen_

“Oh no--” Brett heaved a sigh when he checked his inbox in the morning. Blinked twice. Took off his glasses to check whether there was something annoying stuck between the lenses. Rolled his eyes. Nope. Still there. His inbox was filled with rows of e-mail alerts containing nonsense subject titles, such as: ~love matched 60% and more~, ~ 95% of romance~, ~how about trying your 75%+ soul mate~, ~99.5% a match made in heaven~… 

The list went on and on and on. What even is this?

He selected them all, ready to toss them in the bin. 

“Fuck!” 

And ended up accidentally loading the top mail instead. 

_02\. Flatter_

“Dear Mister Brett Yang. Thank you for choosing our service. Trouble seems to be brewing in the horizon in your near future, but fear not, with our best business practice we will shine a lightning beam through the darkness and provide you with the best answer.   
Here is today’s top match: Miss Amy Cheng (photo),” the mail read and a profile picture of some girl was smiling back at Brett.

He stared at the message. 

Who the fuuuuck? 

_03\. Angle_

“ _Wei?_ What do you need?” was the first thing his mom said when he pressed the video call button on W*Ch*t. 

She wasn’t even looking at him when she took the call. The video shuddered and tumbled before it went dark. He guessed she must have dropped her phone. 

“ _Aiya_ , almost cracked.” He heard his mom mutter and her face appeared on screen again. 

“Mom.” He said calmly. “Did you just sign me up for some dating site using my email address?” 

“A what site?” His mom raised her eyebrows at him. 

“This!” He turned his phone to face the laptop screen, giving her a quick look of the mail he accidentally opened. 

“Oh, is that Auntie Cheng’s daughter?”

“Who?” 

“You know, that lady from the market.”

“Which lady?” 

“ _Aiya_ , silly, how can you forget? You went grocery shopping, right? Auntie Cheng told me you bought her oranges.” His mom said. 

Brett vaguely remember going to several market stands to get fresh produce last week. Talking to several aunties, in fact. But he can’t recall ever talking to an auntie Cheng. 

“My goodness, her daughter is so lovely.” His mom rambled. “The site matched you together? How great! You matched 80%? Such good skin and beautiful smile. I heard she’s studying to be a doctor.” Emphasis on the last part. 

“Mom.” He deadpanned at her. “Really?”

What kind of sorcery did she pull to match him with that the Cheng’s daughter through a site?

_04\. Take_

“What’s with that look?” 

“So you did sign me up?” 

“No way! Why would I do that?” That was a blatant lying face she gave him, but he wasn’t about to call her out on that when she was in her rambling mood. “I was just talking to auntie Cheng on the phone about you the other day and she mentioned her daughter. Always studying. Always in her room. And I said what an obedient daughter. And I said wouldn’t it be great you two meet for real? You’re such a hermit yourself. Always in your room and playing video games and that violin of yours. But don’t tell them that. I told them you’re studying to be an architect. Auntie Cheng was impressed. So what’s the problem? Just text her and ask her out. It’s as simple as that.”  


  
_05\. Need_

“ _Ah Ma_ ~.” The whine came out before he could stop himself. “Please.”

His mom gave her most disappointed sigh and frowned at him. “Brett, tell _mamie_.” Brett winced when she pulled that up. “Are you dating someone right now?” 

“No-”

“Do you have someone you like?”

“Well, no-”

“Any plans for the weekend?”

“No, just practice-”

“Ever chat up cute strangers before?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Are you gay?”

“Uhm-”

“See! Practically doing nothing! Don’t you think _mamie_ isn’t worried about your future?” She tilted her head at him. “You’re not getting any younger, Brett. When are you going to get a girlfriend when you’re not even looking?”

“Because I’m not.” Brett rubbed his forehead. “I’m kinda busy right now.”

“Busy with what?”

“Practice. Exams are next week. I’ve no time for this.”

“Look, Brett. _Mamie_ isn’t asking you to marry someone. _Mamie_ is asking you to go out and meet some nice girls.”

He does meet nice girls. But he’d rather not tell her where he meets up with them. 

“Just ask her and hangout. Go to that bubble tea shop of yours. Become friends.”

“That’s it?” 

“That’s it.”

  
_06\. Blush_

No. 

That wasn’t it.

Brett would rather go to the bubble tea shop for himself instead of under the pretense of a potential date. 

It’s already a half hour past the appointed time and there was no sign of miss Cheng. He checked his phone, then the door, then his phone again to press call. It went straight to voice mail.

Maybe she was still in class. Maybe her battery died. Maybe she was running late. Maybe, maybe—

Was she even going to show up?

Fuck it. 

He had already ordered bubble tea for himself, one to drink right now and the other one for later, when he would be crunching for his exam. Flirted with the waiter a bit to get the discount code, who only laughed in a way that Brett felt his whole face grow hot. At least, Brett scored some free fortune cookies for the effort.

  
_07\. Word_

“A new romance is in the future.” read fortune cookie number one.

“Ignore previous cookie.” was fortune cookie number two.

Even a bunch of cookies were telling him he had no chance in romance department.

_08\. Apathy_

Technically, they didn’t talk much beforehand. Conversation in the past few days had the same pattern. 

‘Hi. How are you? How was your day?’

‘I’m fine, thank you. You?’

‘Good. Thank you.’

‘Sorry, kinda busy right now. It’s exam week.’

‘It’s fine. Talk to you later.’

‘Yeah. Bye.’

‘Good luck with your exams.’

‘Yeah, thanks. You too.’

Rinse and repeat for a few days. 

Awkward and boring. 

He never was this awkward when he hung around his crush or anyone he found attractive. He could smooth talk when he was in the zone, but oftentimes reactions alternate between nervous laughter to full-body disbelieving guffaws and he almost always got their number in the end.

So what changed? Where was the smooth silver tongue Brett? 

_09\. Whist_

Brett stopped checking his phone for messages that would never come and updated all his social networking sites with a picture of his bubble tea, captioned ‘Date me, please, bubble tea.’ Laughed at his friends organizing an impromptu wedding in the comments underneath his message, complete with a photoshopped bubble tea, wearing a veil, standing at the chapel and crying fake relatives giving best man speeches. 

He was too busy following their shenanigans to realize someone had taken a seat across his table. Until the red checkered jacket caught his eye.

  
_10\. Longing_

“Excuse me.” Red checkered guy said, smiling, showing all his bunny teeth. “You’re Brett Yang, right?” 

“Hrm? Yeah?” Brett tried to put a name to the face but all he got was—whoa, who is this good-looking dude and why is he sitting here? A quick glance around the shop made him aware that there were plenty of open seats to choose from.

“Eddy Chen.” Red checkers said, his right hand already stretched out for a handshake, which Brett reciprocated out of wary politeness. 

“Nice to meet you. I’m Brett.” His reply came out automatically before his brain finally caught on. “Which… you already know.”

Eddy looked amused. “Nice to meet you too.” He grinned. “So.”

“So…bro,” Brett prompted. “What brings you here?” 

“Hm? Oh? Oh yes, almost forgot.” Eddy said. “I’m here because of Amy Cheng.” 

“Oh shit! You’re her boyfriend. Bro, you’re going to punch me for asking her to hangout? I didn’t know she was dating someone.” Brett immediately held his hands up and scooted his chair back in case he had to make a run for it. Despite the red checkered jacket looking deceptively loose, Brett was sure that underneath all that layer was a mass of muscles there. Calculated by the width of Eddy’s shoulders and the sharp outline of his jawline in proportion to his neckline. Guys with Eddy’s build tend to visit gyms regularly. “Please don’t hit me. I’m fragile.” 

“Relax. I’m not going to do anything to you.” The fucker had the audacity to wiggle his eyebrows. “I was supposed to pretend to be her boyfriend and chase you away on her behalf. Not necessarily to beat you up. But it’s on the table.” 

“How reassuring.” Brett deadpanned as he dropped his hands to grab his bubble tea, hunching in on himself.

“It’s uncool to lie in the first place since you seem like a nice guy. I admit I was ready to throw hands with you.”

“What changed your mind then?”

“I thought the name Brett Yang sounded familiar when she mentioned you and now that I’ve had a good look of you. I was right.” Eddy grinned. “Grade school, Math tutoring. You wore braces before and you were really small. I almost didn’t recognize you.” 

“ _Ughhh_ math tutoring.” 

“ _I know_ ~~~ the worst. Bro, remember youth orchestra?”

“Wait, youth orchestra?” Brett paused. The face and the name finally clicked. “Eddy. _That_ Eddy Chen?” 

“Yep.” Eddy nodded. 

“… I remember you being much shorter then. And skinnier. Bro, what the fuck did you eat to get this tall?”

“Nah, bro. I didn’t change much compared to you, just shot up like a beanstalk. You, however, you look different. Your glasses changed, for one, and your hair looks great now.” 

“Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha.” 

“So, how have you been?” Eddy grinned, resting his elbows on the table and shifted his chair closer. “How is your family? Are you still into music?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have too much matchmaking experience to vomit here... 
> 
> **Playlist:**  
>  \- APink’s songs “Dumhdurum”, “%%”, “LUV” and “I’m So Sick”, because the beats work well as hype music.  
> \- Shostakovich Waltz No. 2 on the Cello  
> \- lots of K-drama OST including Goblin and Descendants of the Sun.
> 
> The things I do because I think cat-ears Brett is the most adorable!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

_11\. Rival_

Once they got talking, time seemed to have stopped. 

They brought up memories of orchestral mishaps and anecdotes they would rather forget, exchanging metaphorical war wounds and updating each other on the life they were leading after they had said their goodbyes when Brett graduated. 

Eddy was in medicine, like his mom wanted him to do. He was brilliant at it, but sometimes miserable—in his own words—making him wonder what might have been if he had chosen a different path.

“What would you have done if you hadn’t gone to med school?” 

“Music.” Eddy smiled distractedly. “I still play the violin, you know, but I don’t play it as much as I’d like to.” 

Brett hums in agreement. “Then you suddenly start fingering notes on your arm without knowing.”

“You do that too? I thought it’s just me and my anxiety taking over.” 

  
It felt like they had gone back in time when they used to be two kids, having fun in the back of tutoring class, talking about infinite futures and dreams outside of math. Where the world was so bright and colorful, not yet dampened by imposter syndrome and many, many adult concerns.

It felt like revisiting a favorite corner where the pillow fort was already set up and the warm glow of the setting sun lulled them into a long satisfying dreamless sleep. 

A sleep Brett had to wake up from when he needed to use to restroom.

“Oh.” He had his hand covering his mouth, realizing belatedly there were too many cups of bubble tea on the table and he had selfishly finished half of them all without blinking an eye. “Sorry.” 

Eddy was busy sipping his one and only drink. “Hmm?” 

“You just—I mean, I only bought these two here and I think I drank all of yours without realizing. I’m sorry, bro. Here, let me just pay you back.” 

“Nah, it’s fine.” Eddy bit his straw absently.

“I can’t do that.” 

“It’s fine, fine. I mean, it’s been so long since we last talked so consider this my treat today.”

“Just take my money, bro.” 

“Nah. Keep it, bro.”

“You’re making me feel bad for drinking all this.”

“Don’t be. It’s great talking to you again. Catching up and all.”

“I’ve something to say about that, but wait, excuse me, let me take a leak first before I fight you over the bill.” Brett stood up and pointed at his newly-reacquainted friend. “Don’t you dare run off.” 

“Okay, I promise I won’t run.”

  
_12\. Style_

When Brett got back to his table, the empty cups were cleared away. True to his word, Eddy was still sitting there, busy tapping on his phone. His expression looked too serious compared to their earlier goofy conversation. 

“Okay, back!”

“Amy says hi, by the way.” Eddy said. “No hard feelings?” 

Brett considered his reply and decided this was the end of the love match. 80% meant squat when Amy didn’t show up and she was using a third party to probe him. 

“None. At all.” Brett smiled awkwardly. “Say hi to her for me then.” 

“Sure.”

“So who is she really?”

“Just a friend.” Eddy stopped tapping his game and shot him a curious look. “Are you interested in knowing about her? As your old friend, I’d suggest not to go for it. But she’s a really good friend. I can put in a good word for you.”

“Then what’s the use of sending you here instead of coming in herself?” 

“Because I’m the intimidating friend.” Eddy’s teeth glinted when he smiled. 

“With the way you dress?” Brett said, unimpressed. 

“Hey! I distinctly remember you cowering not so long ago.” Eddy shot back. “And this is the best boyfriend look.” 

“Nah, that doesn’t count. Not when you’ve spilled the beans and threw her under the bus. Now all I see is a-” Brett considered carefully, eyeing Eddy’s permed hair. “-a puppy.”

“A puppy?” Eddy exclaimed in outrage. “I tell you what, Brett. I’m a wolf! A big bad wolf! Awoo!”

_13\. Fit_

They stared at each other with the same incredulous expressions before busting their lungs in a fit of laughter. 

“What the fuck, dude.” Brett wheezed out. “That doesn’t even make any sense.”

“I know. I forgot how you always bring the crazy out of me.” Eddy followed, his face all red and looking ready to pass out.

Brett side-eyed him. “Are you implying I’m a bad influence?” 

“Ah _ma_ once did.”

“You’re lying. I was your mom’s favorite.” 

“Okay, you’re right. She did like you more.” Eddy said quietly.   


  
_14\. Even_

Whatever Brett had said, the comfortable atmosphere between them had suddenly taken one eighty.

“Sorry.” Eddy waved his concerned look away. “That was a heavy subject change.”

“Want to talk about it?” 

“Nah.” Eddy looked away and flapped his hand to wave off the topic.

“Give me your number.” Brett blurted out instead. 

Eddy’s uncomfortable expression turned into a teasing one. “Oho. So you can comfort me with cute emojis?”

“Yes.” Brett said simply. “Now give it here. I still have to pay you back for those drinks you sneaked in.” 

Conversation petered off after they exchanged numbers and was cut short when Eddy received a call from the hospital he was interning. 

Before they parted ways, Eddy engulfed Brett in a tight embrace, his nose pressed close to Brett’s neck, much the same way he used to do when they were kids, and then Eddy stepped into the car of a colleague that came to pick him up. 

> **Eddy:** hi ;) it was nice to talk to u again
> 
> _Brett:_ hi, and same to you too
> 
> **Eddy:** we should hangout again. When are u free?
> 
> _Brett:_ after exams -_- I’ll text you my schedule 
> 
> **Eddy:** great! Here’s mine 
> 
> **Eddy:** [spreadsheet]

  
_15\. Serenity_

He almost forgot the purpose of his afternoon hangout if it weren’t for his mom’s w*ch*t call. 

The disappointment of having been stood hadn’t lingered for long to ruin the rest of his day. He was in an actual good mood and even played his favorite music out loud as he folded his clothes away and tidied his desk.

“How was it?” The eagerness in his mother’s face was too apparent that he didn’t try to hide his frown.

“She didn’t show up.”

“Did you call her? Maybe she was busy.”

“Mom, I was sitting there for hours. She didn’t show up. Tried calling her, but it went straight to voice mail.” 

“For hours?” His mother looked surprised. “You waited for her for hours?”

“No, mom. I was ready to leave after a half hour. But then an old friend came in so we hung out for hours instead.” 

“Who was this friend? Was it a guy or a girl?”

Okay, now she was being obtuse.

“It’s Eddy, mom. Remember him? We used to be in math tutoring together.” He left out the part about Eddy being the guy Amy had sent to scare him off.

“Oh, the Chen’s kid. How is he doing? How are his parents? Didn’t he also have a sister? We haven’t really kept contact since they moved.”

“He seems to be doing well. We didn’t talk about his family much though.”

“When you come over, ask him to join us for dinner.” 

“Maybe later.”

His mom sighed. “It’s too bad it didn’t work out with auntie Cheng’s daughter.” 

“It never even started, mom.”

“You probably scared her away with that attitude of yours.”

“Mom. We didn’t even talk at all. For all I know, maybe she has someone already and didn’t tell auntie Cheng about them.” 

“I’m gonna ask her mom about it.” Mom grumbled. “Don’t stay up too late, Brett, or you’ll catch a cold. Mom will bring you herbal soup tomorrow.”

“Yeah, bye, mom.” He finished off and let out a long suffering sigh. 

One of these days he needs to step up and tell his mom to mind her own business. 

_16\. Lead_

>   
> **Eddy:** look! I found tiny Bretty 
> 
> **Eddy:** [photo]
> 
> _Brett:_ wtf, how did you get that picture? That’s so ugly
> 
> **Eddy:** dug it out of some old albums
> 
> **Eddy:** wym ugly? Tiny Brett was adorable
> 
> _Brett:_ whatever
> 
> _Brett:_ are you trying to look for blackmail material?
> 
> **Eddy:** maybe, lol
> 
> **Eddy:** nah, man. I was cleaning out my closet and found it. Good times, good times
> 
> _Brett:_ yeah. A picture from the dark ages
> 
> **Eddy:** hahahahahah
> 
> **Eddy:** anyway, how was ur exams? 
> 
> _Brett:_ finished them all. Fucking finally!
> 
> **Eddy:** bubble tea? 
> 
> _Brett:_ yes, please
> 
> **Eddy:** at 6 ok today same place?
> 
> _Brett:_ sure. i’m fine whenever
> 
> **Eddy:** :D cya later
> 
> _Brett:_ later, bro

  
_17\. Stress_

“Bro, what flavor do you want?”

“I can’t decide.” Eddy read the listed items on the menu over and over again, biting his index finger distractedly. “I don’t think my stomach can handle all of them together.” He let out a frustrated whine.

“Take your time.” 

“They’ve too many to choose from. And they’re all delicious! What if I want durian mixed with cookies and cream?”

Brett scrunched up his nose. “Won’t it taste weird?”

“Probably? But it might be good.” 

“You do you then. I’ll just get my regular.” 

“Fine. I’ll get several different flavors and mix them together.”

“Rooting for your review, bro.” Brett reached into his pocket to fish out his wallet. “Ready to order?”

Eddy clapped his hands and rolled up his sleeves. “Yeah. Let’s get dangerous.” Strutted forward to follow the queue. “I’d like a durian and cheese milk tea, herbal milk tea, sugar candy milk and loose leaf matcha milk tea, please.” 

Ever since they reconnected, they had been hanging out a lot together. Whenever they had a free time slot in planner, they would either message each other constantly or pick a place to meet and wander around the neighboring shops. 

At one point, Amy Cheng joined them, or at least, she came along because it was her lunch break and Eddy was her ride back to work. 

She really was pretty up close, Brett had thought. In a delicate flower way.

“I’ve a girlfriend.” She offered without prompting. 

Brett didn’t understand the pointed look she gave him, like she was expecting him to become mad or offended. Instead, he only blinked at her and said, “Congrats! At least one of us has a life.” 

“I love her very much.” Amy said defensively. 

“I didn’t ask.” Brett said in response. 

“You should give up on me.” 

“I think you’re misunderstanding something here. I’m pretty sure we haven’t even talked to each other enough to even think about that.”

“All I hear is Brett Yang this and Brett Yang that at home. I’m getting sick of hearing it all every single day.”

“Woah, woah, woah! Don’t take it out on me.”

Eddy slid effortlessly between them before it became unsalvageable, lightly resting his hands on both their shoulders, shushing them like a bunch of misbehaving kids, “Okay, okay, cool it! Let’s all be civil and get something to eat first. Amy, I hear your stomach growling from all the way up here, and Brett, maybe some sugar will raise your spirits.”

After they got something to eat, tension and irritation simmered down, thanks to Eddy keeping their conversations light and cheery. 

Pop music and pop culture were mentioned often, of which Brett had no clue of whatsoever, but it seemed to be the topics both Eddy and Amy were passionate about. 

He was content with staying silent and watching those two banter over their favorites.

Amy Cheng really was a nice girl, he decided, as she shared a meaningful experience she had with one of her patients and laughed at Eddy’s jokes. Hiding underneath all that, was a spitfire. It’s too bad this wouldn’t have worked out.

_18\. White_

Mom never mentioned auntie Cheng or Amy Cheng again. Brett suspected Amy may have clued in her mom (and maybe his own as well) that she was in a committed relationship and would rather not have any more Brett Yang conversations at home. 

While Cheng was out, another one stepped in: Auntie Zhang from Sunday church. 

“You should attend this week’s Bible study with me, Brett.” His mom said. 

“Sorry, mom, I’ve got plans.”

“What about next Sunday?” 

“Sorry. Also booked.”

“Next month then?” She asked hopefully.

“Mom, why are you insistent on having me go to church with you?”

“I need a ride and that dad of yours doesn’t want to bring me there because he wants to sleep in.” 

“Didn’t one of your friends used to drive you to church? What happened?”

“She went to Taiwan to visit her folks.”

“Oh.” Brett said. “If it’s to drop you off, I can do that on my way. But I won’t be able to sit in during the readings.” 

“That’s okay. When you have time, you should join in. Maybe you can join the choir committee and play the keyboard during mass. Or your violin.”  
  
“No, thank you.” 

“Okay, fine. So can you take me to church?”

“What time?”

“At eight. And it ends at one. You promise to drive me, right?”

At that point, Brett didn’t suspect she was planning anything out of the ordinary. Hanging out with her church friends helped stave off her boredom at home and allowed her to meet other people in their community. And most likely gossip whose child got the most favorable fortune; who was dating who; whose child had aced the national whatever exam etc. etc.

“Yeah, no problem.”

“Wear that nice, white button up shirt when you pick me up!” His mom clicked her tongue. “I can’t have them see you in those ridiculous hoodies. They’ll mistake you for a homeless man.”

“Whatever you say, mom.”

_19\. End_

> _Brett:_ gotta pick up my mom first. I’ll see u in 30.
> 
> **Eddy:** sure! no hurry though. got your tix right?
> 
> _Brett:_ yep. how did you even manage to score tickets to Hilary Hahn?
> 
> **Eddy:** secret ;) I’ll tell you later
> 
> _Brett:_ you better spill it! ttyl
> 
> **Eddy:** drive safe!

Dropping his mom off at eight earlier was no problem at all. By then traffic would be sparse and slow, and he didn’t need to park the car. 

But pick up time, though, would be a problem. Even though his mother said church would have ended by one o’clock, she wouldn’t be waiting for him at the curb. Instead, she would be too caught up with whatever tales her friends would bring up. 

Brett had timed his arrival to match with the time window of churchgoers leaving _en masse_. By then, many parking spaces would be open for taking. 

He eased the car next to the curb, shut off the engine and called his mom on her phone. When she didn’t pick up after the second ring, he figured she might have been too caught up talking to her friends and got out of the car to look for her. He found her busy talking animatedly with three churchgoers and slowed down, wondering when it would be the right time to interrupt.

  
_20\. Snow_

“Ah, there he is!” His mother gave a dramatic hand flair that confused Brett. What was she doing? “My son.” She beckoned. “Brett Yang.”

Brett shifted his eyes to the side. Would it be too much to pretend he didn’t see her? Would she smack him with her hand if he actually did that?

He gave best customer service smile that wasn’t too extra or greasy. 

“Auntie Zhang.” His mother gestured to one of her friends. “Auntie Wen. And this is Mimi. She’s auntie Zhang’s second daughter.” 

“Hello, auntie Zhang, auntie Wen, Mimi.” He nodded dutifully to each of them. “How are you?”

“He has a good set of shoulders.” Auntie Zhang commented approvingly.

“Handsome. Not bad.” Auntie Wen looked him up and down.

“Good posture.” Auntie Zhang hummed. “Bright eyes. Good. Good.”

Brett suppressed the urge to shiver and unobtrusively moved closer to his mother. What the fuck.

At least Mimi didn’t say anything. She only gave him a bored glance, said “Hi,” before looking away. She was actually interested in staring at one of fellowship members who were helping out with putting the sound equipment away. 

“He’s really shy.” His mom tittered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

_21\. Bizarre_

“You two youngsters, wait here. We need to send our greetings to Reverend Li.” His mom suddenly said and held auntie Zhang’s arm.

“Mom.” Brett leaned closer to whisper. “I have to meet up with Eddy after this. I don’t have time to wait.”

“It’s not going to take long. Only one minute, Brett. Have patience.”

And then the aunties and his mom sauntered off, leaving him standing awkwardly beside a stranger. He knew his mom was up to something when she used that hand flair thing. 

Mimi kept ignoring him, preferring to cross her arms and stare into space. Or more or less the place where that sound engineer guy was standing. 

  
Brett saw this as an opportunity to take out his phone.

> _Brett:_ sorry, Eddy. I’m going to be a bit late. Mom abandoned me with a girl
> 
> **Eddy:** Another one? 
> 
> _Brett:_ yeah
> 
> **Eddy:** isn’t it awkward? 
> 
> _Bret:_ definitely
> 
> **Eddy:** didn’t you tell your mom you’re not looking?
> 
> _Brett:_ I was about to. But then she pulled this one over me
> 
> **Eddy:** Is she nice at least?
> 
> _Brett:_ idk we’re not even talking
> 
> _Brett:_ I think she already has someone

He checked to make sure it’s the sound engineer Mimi was interested in. 

Then Brett caught the sound engineer guy embracing a girl at the door, sharing a kiss. 

Okay, um. That checks out then.

He shot a look beside him and sure enough, Mimi had turned away from the scene and holding her midsection as if to keep herself from falling apart.

> _Brett:_ and now she’s crying on my shoulder wtf she got her heart broken
> 
> **Eddy:** dude wtf it’s only been 1 minute
> 
> _Brett:_ sorry, bro, I’ll have to skip meeting up at the mall. See you at the venue then?
> 
> **Eddy:** that’s okay. Make sure you make it in time. I’ll bring you something to eat
> 
> _Brett:_ thanks, cya later

_22\. Window_

The aunties and uncles that lingered in the courtyard were giving him judging looks. They were also minding their business by not being helpful, read: walking past them and ignoring the issue of a crying fellow sister. 

“Sorry.” Mimi sniffled, dapping Brett’s handkerchief around her eyes, smudging her make-up. The alternative was to allow her to cry more into his shoulder, which would seem like a wonderful romantic subplot were it not for the fact that he was uncomfortable with sharing such close proximity with a stranger he had just met. “This is so embarrassing.”

“Do you want to sit down?” He asked. What the fuck was he supposed to do in this situation? Should he pat her back? Should he run off and find her mother? How do you comfort a heartbroken girl? Was saying sorry going to be enough?

When was the last time when he got his heart broken? Years ago? He had channeled all the pain into his violin playing that everything of that time had become rather hazy in his mind. 

Mimi shook her head as she failed to suppress a keening sob by biting into knuckles, angrily swiping at her eyes. 

“Want to talk about it?” He asked.

She shook her head again and squatted down, hiding her face into her knees.

_23\. Buffer_

In the end, Brett had to coax her into walking to her car. He eased her into the passenger seat, turned on the engine, the air conditioning and the radio.

“You can now scream to your heart’s content and curse that bastard whoever he was.” Brett said. 

“I don’t want to curse him. It’s against God’s teachings.” 

“All right, fine. Scream whenever you want. I’m outside if you need me.” Brett slid out of the driver’s seat and shut the door. Sighed in relief and then crossed his arms. Waiting. This was going to be a long day. 

Thankfully, Mimi didn’t need him, too busy crying her eyes out. And hopefully heeding Brett’s advice to curse the guy that broke her heart. 

By the time his mother and the aunties finally showed themselves, Mimi had already composed herself, cleared away the runny makeup and made up an excuse that she might be coming down with a cold to explain her blotchy red face and her stuffy nose. 

Brett ignored auntie Zhang and mom’s sly looks when Mimi thanked him, saying that she would return his handkerchief some other time. 

_24\. Full_

Attendees were still queuing to enter the venue when Brett finally made it. He was all sweaty and disgusting by then, having rushed to the concert as soon as he had dropped off his mother, nearly got himself signaled on the way. 

Eddy had lent him a pack of tissues to wipe his face and as promised, handed over a snack. Once Brett finished eating his snack, they went to find their seats in the middle section and read over the program. 

Eddy pressed his shoulder against Brett, holding his phone camera up to face them. “Smile, Bretty! This is going to be one of our many concerts together.” 

After several shots, Eddy finally decided to scrutinize the pictures he had taken. Brett shifted closer, their heads and shoulders touching as they both checked Eddy’s phone gallery. 

While Eddy was smiling freely in almost all his shots, looking photogenic enough without camera filters, Brett looked like he was rolling his eyes to the back of his head. 

“Naw, man, take it again. My eyes were closed!” 

“I think it’s cute. In a very Brett way.” 

“Delete them.”

“Okay.” Eddy pouted. “Just because you say so. Let’s make kissy faces for this one.” 

“Wouldn’t that be weird?”

“Why would it be weird? Our first Hilary Hahn concert! Why would we not take ridiculous pictures together?”

“How about hugging the posters out front?”

“I know you like Hilary Hahn very much, but I never thought you’d come up with that idea.” Eddy smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. “I like it.” 

>   
> **Brett.Yang** posted.
> 
> [photo]
> 
> I can’t believe #hilaryhahn is in town. Thank you for joining me, **@EdchenchenMDtobe**! 
> 
> _#classicalmusic #hilaryhahn #violin #music_
> 
> 15 comments
> 
> **EdChenchenMDtobe:** anytime <3

> **EdChenchenMDtobe** posted.
> 
> [photo]
> 
> Heads up, fam! At the XXXXX orchestra concert with **@Brett.Yang** tonight.
> 
> _#violinconcerto #hilaryhahn #bae #withbretty #hearteyes #concert #fan #classicalmusic #heartheart #brettyang #violin_  
>    
> 20 comments
> 
> **Brett.Yang:** this was so funny. We nearly got kicked out!
> 
> **EdChenchenMDtobe: @Brett.Yang** this was all your idea!

> **Kachikawawa-ed** posted.
> 
> [photo 2]
> 
> Behind the scenes @ / brett.yang. Sshhhh! This is incriminating evidence. He makes this face when he’s rolling his eyes at you. 
> 
> _#violinconcerto #hilaryhahn #bae #hearteyes #concert #fan #classicalmusic #heartheart #violin #withafriend_
> 
> 30 comments
> 
> **Brett.Yang:** I thought I told you to delete this! 
> 
> **Kachikawawa-ed:** **@Brett.Yang** How did you find my profile?
> 
> **Brett.Yang: @Kachikawawa-ed** A7 to Dm.

_25\. Average_

The concert had been amazing. Never in his life had Brett thought about ever attending an orchestral performance with Hilary Hahn as the main attraction. 

She was phenomenal. And more. Such great music. Such amazing tone. Such powerful fourth finger vibrato. 

He would have flailed during the whole performance if classical music concert etiquette had allowed it. He was sure Eddy had felt the same, judging from the way he kept touching Brett’s hand or knee or shoulder, whenever Hilary Hahn tackled intricate techniques with ease. 

After the performance, they had dinner at a nearby noodle shop. Brett’s mind was fogged over, too overwhelmed by the sheer amazing-ness of witnessing Hilary Hahn up close and breathing the same air. 

Beside him, Eddy had remained quiet the whole night, staring into his soup, deep in thought. Perhaps wondering if he would ever be able to play the violin as skillful as Hilary Hahn had done. Perhaps wondering if choosing medicine over music had been a good idea.

Only when Brett nudged his elbow Eddy would come back to his senses and start slurping his noodles. 

**26\. Passion**

Once upon a time young Brett had had dreams. They consisted of him becoming a soloist, a violin virtuoso, flying all around the world to perform for an audience filled with music lovers. 

He had dreamed of meeting other great soloists on his tour, exchange hacks and ideas with the best of the best. And most of all, play music to his heart’s content. 

Over a decade later, Brett was no longer on the path of a musician. Instead, he signed up for architecture and only played his violin when he had time to kill. Which was not nearly enough. 

Seeing an actual professional musician up close and watching them perform so unbelievably amazing, ignited a fire in his gut. 

Time to practice on his violin again and pretend he could pull off a performance as amazing Hilary Hahn had delivered. 

His neighbours, though, might think otherwise if he started playing his violin in the middle of the night, in the middle of a work week. 

  
**27\. Rest**

> **Eddy:** Brett, I can’t sleep
> 
> _Brett:_ same
> 
> **Eddy:** I’m too hyped up to sleep
> 
> _Brett:_ same
> 
> **Eddy:** I feel so floaty 
> 
> _Brett:_ same
> 
> **Eddy:** I see you’re incoherent right now
> 
> _Brett:_ yeah, my brain is just empty
> 
> **Eddy:** T_T I have to sleep, tomorrow I’m on morning shift.
> 
> _Brett:_ just close your eyes
> 
> **Eddy:** sing me a lullaby, please?
> 
> _Brett:_ bro, what the hell
> 
> _Brett:_ I can’t sing.
> 
> **Eddy:** I’m sure you’re good at it
> 
> **Eddy:** you have a nice voice
> 
> _Brett:_ ?
> 
> _Brett:_ ok
> 
> _Brett:_ so
> 
> **Eddy:** I’m talking nonsense at this point. I’m too sleep deprived.
> 
> **Eddy:** /crying emoji/ I wanna sleep
> 
> _Brett:_ get off your phone and tuck yourself in
> 
> **Eddy:** you’re not helping, Brett! 
> 
> **Eddy:** I had a long shift today and tomorrow it’s also another long shift. Why did I even pick medicine?
> 
> _Brett:_ because you’re brilliant at it, that’s why
> 
> _Brett:_ and maybe you just enjoy helping people
> 
> **Eddy:** that’s not enough to bring back my sleep
> 
> _Brett:_ then get off the phone right now. 
> 
> _Brett:_ don’t make me threaten you
> 
> **Eddy:** fierce Brett is always welcome
> 
> **Eddy:** im swooning
> 
> _Brett:_ … dude, go to sleep. 
> 
> _Brett:_ good night!
> 
> _Brett: [voice message sent]_
> 
> **Eddy:** omg you actually sang me a lullaby
> 
> **Eddy:** now I’m even more awake
> 
> **Eddy:** im swooning for real
> 
> **Eddy:** Brett? Are you still there? 
> 
> **Eddy:** hello?
> 
> **Eddy:** hey, Brett
> 
> **Eddy:** good night, Brett. Sleep well.
> 
> **Eddy:** thank you for the song. 

_28\. Culture_

The Overseas Asian Community organized a temple fair on Sunday, celebrating Spring festival aka Chinese New Year. Several local Asian businesses had signed up to take part in the celebration, taking this as a great opportunity to display their wares such as: wealth protection beads, new sets of traditional clothing, marital jewelry, and a variety of luck and fortune phrases penned by calligraphy masters, and of course, food.

Usually Brett didn’t care much about big celebrations, too stress-inducing, too crowded. But there’s always something about the new year that brightens his day. The new year meant new beginnings, new looks and red packet money. It meant buying new things to replace the old. 

With that being said, it’s finally time to get a new set of socks. Socks are life, Brett had realized as he got older. He was so ready to buy ridiculously cute patterned socks. Maybe he should get the corgi butts socks for Eddy as a gag gift. 

“Auntie Zhang and Mimi are also coming to the market.” His mom said while she picked through the fabrics and felt them up, planning to make curtains out of them. Dad had run off to play mahjong with his old friends, leaving Brett to accompany his mother at the cultural market, carrying her shopping bags. “Why don’t you message Mimi to see if you can meet up today?”

Brett stopped swinging the shopping bags. “Why?” 

“To get to know her, silly.”

“I don’t want to.” 

“You were talking so much that day. Aren’t you friends now?”

“I mean by your standards maybe mom. But I don’t recall talking that much and I doubt we’re friends.” She soaked my sleeve, mom, and took my handkerchief, which is to this day still in her possession. We clearly don’t have each other’s numbers at all. 

“Tsk. Brett, why do you always talk back whenever _mamie_ is talking? It’s this attitude of yours that is not scoring girls.” 

Brett muttered, turning his face away. “Yeah, well maybe I don’t want to score girls.”

“What was that, Brett Yang?” 

“Nothing, mom. Nothing.”

_29\. Mystic_

After what seemed like hours they finally left the fabrics stall and checked the next stall called Shrine of the Lucky God. Their wares consisted of lucky items from beckoning cats to wealth ships, from prayer beads to jade bracelets and lots of hanging ornaments.

There was a cardboard sign with mandarin text in huge font in the back, pointing to the back door. The stall owner had convinced his mom to try out their famous fortune teller, throwing in a bonus health checkup service and a free facial mask. 

It all sounded fake really. 

The old auntie playing the fortune teller in the back, was talking in rapid mandarin with his mom, asking personal info, studying Brett’s face and appearance, noting them down before carefully peering through what seemed like an octagon map of sorts. 

Then the auntie started talking and his mom seemed to be hanging on her every word as if the predictions would become true any minute now. Whatever the fortune teller was predicting, his mom was buying it all, eyeing Brett with a rather complicated expression. Brett could follow their conversation only halfway before they started using rather obscure vocabulary to his westernized ears. 

After what seemed like a long, long talk, the fortune teller finally checked his mother’s wrist, studied her face and then her palms, before writing down a few lines on a sticky notes for his mom to read over. 

They’ve been talking for so long, Brett was getting rather spooked out. Was his mom actually buying into these mystics? 

“So.” Brett started carefully when they finally left the stall. “What did she say?”

“She said I’m too anxious and need to relax more. Or my sugar will rise again.” 

“That’s all? I thought she had found something serious.”

“Not too serious. I got herbal remedies for that.” His mom waved the slip of paper around. 

“Then why do you look like you ate something bad?” 

Mom shot him a disapproving glare. “She said your fortune this year will turn for the better if I buy some of their items.” 

“That sounds fake but okay.”

“You know what. Maybe she’s right. Wait here, Brett. I’m going to buy you some lucky love items to boost your sex appeal.” 

What.

“Hah? Mom, no! I don’t need any of those useless items!”  


_30\. Stranded_

>   
> _Brett:_ help
> 
> **Eddy:** ? 
> 
> _Brett:_ I’m at the market fair with mom
> 
> _Brett:_ she’s trying to boost my sex appeal
> 
> **Eddy:** what
> 
> _Brett:_ that’s what I said!!
> 
> **Eddy:** you should tell her you don’t need any more extra love luck
> 
> **Eddy:** you’ve got me already lol
> 
> _Brett:_ she’s not impressed 
> 
> _Brett:_ btw, happy new year
> 
> **Eddy:** <3 happy new year <3 
> 
> **Eddy:** best wishes for the coming year <3
> 
> **Eddy:** wishing you abundance of health, love and success
> 
> _Brett:_ thanks, man, wishing you all the wonderful stuff as well
> 
> **Eddy:** I’ll be there after my shift 
> 
> _Brett:_ give me a call when you get here
> 
> _Brett:_ wait, don’t you want to rest first?
> 
> **Eddy:** /thumbs up/ I’ll be fine
> 
> _Brett:_ let’s have dinner once you’re here
> 
> **Eddy:** /finger guns/ it’s a date!

>   
> **EdChenchenMDtobe** posted.
> 
> [photo 1-5]
> 
> Happy New Year everyone! Time to celebrate CNY with bff **@Brett.Yang** eating food. 
> 
> _#happynewyear #happychinesenewyear #templefair #withbrett #lunarnewyear #bae #hearteyes #noodles #foodporn #bbq #heartheart_
> 
> 80 comments
> 
> **BelleChenPianist:** /eye emoji/ Are you two—you know? /eye emoji/
> 
> **EdChenchenMDtobe:** **@BelleChanPianist** what are you implying?


	4. Chapter 4

_31\. Grave_

There were days when Brett would hardly hear anything from Eddy. Sometimes it took two or three days before Eddy would text him. It’s all fine actually. Brett usually didn’t mind being ignored by his friends.

But now it’s been over a week since their last text and Brett was starting to miss the early days when they kept messaging each other back and forth. He realized that Eddy had always been the one to reach out to him. The one to text him first thing in the morning. The one to send him funny videos he had discovered during his lunch break.

Was Eddy’s shifts too busy these days? Had he fallen ill? Did something happen? Or worse, was he still alive?

Okay, maybe Brett was feeling lonely, as if he was relegated to the position of an afterthought.

_32\. Blue_

> _Brett:_ Hey, Eddy. 
> 
> _Brett:_ It’s been over a week since we talked. How are you? I hope you’re okay. 
> 
> **Eddy:** [voice message]
> 
> **Eddy:** can I come over? 
> 
> _Brett:_ yeah, come over whenever
> 
> **Eddy:** thanks, man

The moment Brett opened his door, Eddy swarmed inside, throwing his arms around Brett and squeezing him tight without saying a word. 

With his arms full of Eddy, Brett walked backwards to let his friend in and kicked the door close with one foot. He then eased them both into the sofa close by and waited. 

Eddy curled himself around Brett and pressed his face closer into the back of Brett’s neck.

“I’m the worst.” Eddy mumbled into Brett’s t-shirt, his voice muffled and despondent.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Eddy shook his head, simply breathing into Brett’s shoulder. 

“Did someone bully you at work?” Brett asked. “Who’s this bastard that bullied you?” 

Eddy sighed. “My superior.” 

“Why? What’s their reasoning?”

“He asked me why I was in medicine when I get easily distracted doing tasks. He’s right though. My performance had been subpar this whole week. I was just feeling.” Eddy paused. “Not myself lately.”

“I’m sorry that you’re feeling this way. How can I help you?”

“Please hug me longer.”

And Brett did. 

  
_33\. Repent_

They had takeout and watched anime together in Brett’s apartment. Brett had made sure to pull up a comedy series. Something light and actually laugh-out-loud funny.

Eddy curled himself up on the sofa with his head on Brett’s lap, softly laughing at the antics of characters doing ridiculous mind games, trying to outsmart the other into confessing. 

With his friend this close to him, Brett started absently touching Eddy’s head, rubbing it carefully like a mother would do to her child. 

“I lied.” Eddy said suddenly. 

“Excuse me?” Brett stopped petting Eddy’s hair and retracted his hand. 

“My girlfriend and I broke up.”

“Okay.” Brett said nonchalantly when all he wanted to ask, _‘You were in a relationship? Since when?’_

They’ve been hanging out for so long, Eddy never mentioned about dating anyone in particular or being in a relationship for that matter. He only mentioned some vague things about people he used to date. 

Brett realized perhaps he didn’t know much of his friend and his personal life at all. Eddy was very a private person, guarding his secrets closer to his heart than Brett had expected, like a dragon protecting his hoard.

“What happened?” Brett asked instead.

“We had a falling out for a while.” Eddy began. “It didn’t start that way at first, though… She was busy with pursuing higher education and I was busy with interning. We no longer had time for each other and haven’t spoken to each other for weeks.” Eddy shot him an unreadable look before turning away. “And then you came into the picture.”

Wait.

What did that mean? 

Was Brett the reason they were no longer on speaking terms? That wasn’t a good thing at all.

“I’m so sorry.” Brett realized his friend might be right. While Eddy could have spent his limited free time with his girlfriend, he ended up spending it with Brett instead. 

This was so awkward.

“I don’t mean it like that.” Eddy sighed and turned around to hug Brett’s middle. “We’re cool. It’s always fun, hanging out with you, reconnecting with you. Before—before we met that day, she and I already were distancing ourselves.” Sniffled. “She had suggested to have a break in our relationship and I, the fool that I was, agreed with her because I thought the distance would make us appreciate being together even more. I just—never realized she and I are much happier apart than together. That we’d end up not even thinking about each other after all this.” Eddy’s voice got softer as he continued. “And that hurts.”   


  
_34\. Wing_

> **Brett.Yang** posted.
> 
> [photo]
> 
> Bubble tea time! **@EdChenchenMDtobe** I hope you’re well, bro.
> 
> _#life #bobatea #life #iamhereforyoubro #bff #bobaislife_
> 
> _10 comments_
> 
> **EdChenchenMDtobe:** /kissy face/ x2 thanks, bro
> 
> **Brett.Yang: @EdChenchenMDtobe** let’s play Paganini caprices till we’re in tune
> 
> **EdChenchenMDtobe: @Brett.Yang** oh noOooOOoo
> 
> **Kachikawawa-ed** posted.
> 
> [motivational quote]
> 
> Caption: “You still make me smile, even if you’re the reason why I’m sad.”
> 
> _#life #personal #deletelater # <//3 _
> 
> **Brett.Yang:** /hug.gif/
> 
> **Kachikawawa-ed: @Brett.Yang** uwu thanks bro

_35\. Drip_

After that heart-to-heart evening, Eddy had started staying over frequently. Saying that the area where Brett was staying was closer to the hospital, very convenient and less time consuming. 

Eddy had his own toothbrush and brought his spare clothes to Brett’s apartment. He even helped Brett with grocery shopping or cleaning when he’s not too tired to be on his feet. 

Not that Brett minded having an impromptu roommate. 

When they weren’t fooling around with the violin or checking out orchestra performances online together or busy with work and school, Eddy was a rather quiet roommate. 

There were moments where Eddy tended to pull himself back, focusing all his attention inwards, distracted and lost in his thoughts, wherever his mind was taking him. One moment Brett would find him sitting on the sofa with his knees pulled up to his chest and staring into empty space. 

And the next moment, Eddy would crowd around Brett, touching and hugging and flailing his arms around with too much energy to spare. 

Brett chalked it up as Eddy trying to process his feelings after a breakup. 

And then there were some _what the fuck_ moments. 

Those moments that Brett would pause and wrinkle his forehead, confused and out of his depth. 

Like right now. 

“Dude, your ice cream is dripping.” Eddy pointed out.

“Huh?” Brett hummed in distraction and Eddy moved in to catch the melted ice cream that slid down the cone with his index finger, and licked it off.

Brett’s brain couldn’t compute with the sight so he froze and blinked at his friend. 

Did that just happen what he thought that happened?  


  
_36\. Luminous_

While Eddy was guilty of those weird moments, Brett wasn’t any better. 

It might have been the sunrise throwing the room into a soft happy glow. It might have been a brain fart, still fogged with sleep. 

Or maybe—it was just the black turtle neck Eddy had been wearing, coupled with the thin wiry square glasses Eddy had been wearing these days. 

Brett had reached out to caress Eddy’s shoulder without realizing, feeling the fabric and going, “Hmmm, this feels _niiice_.”

Eddy looked at him funny for a moment, his brain trying to catch up with his reaction, and when it finally did, Eddy gave a slow grin and reached out to drag a hand against Brett’s pajama shirt. “This is niiice too. The fluffiest.”

His heart may or may not have skipped a beat. 

Brett wasn’t sure if it’s due to Eddy’s words or due to Eddy randomly touching him in return. His skin tingled, though, and he got goose bumps popping up his forearms, making him aware how close they were standing. 

He was now more than ever, very much aware of Eddy Chen. 

>   
> **Eddy:** Hey, Brett. I need a favor
> 
> _Brett:_ What kind of favor?
> 
> **Eddy:** Can I stay over at your place?
> 
> _Brett:_ It’s fine by me
> 
> **Eddy:** … you aren’t going to ask me why
> 
> _Brett:_ I’m under the impression that if it’s important to tell me the why, you’d already told me by now
> 
> **Eddy:** [voice message sent]
> 
> _Brett:_ oh
> 
> _Brett:_ I’m so sorry. I hope they find the person that broke into your apartment. Do you need help getting your stuff here?

_37\. Spoon_

Now that he had a roommate, Brett did his best to do the cooking even when it’s perfectly clear that he lived off on ramen noodles, his mom’s pre-cooked microwaveable meals and—the absolute savior of his bachelor life—takeout. His cooking was basic at best, though, and Eddy always thanked him for the food Brett would pack for him on his way to work. 

Imagine Brett’s surprise when he got home one day and found Eddy in the kitchen, wearing Brett’s ugly ass apron, moving around like he knew what to do, stirring the food in the pan that did not look like he was heating his mom’s precooked meal. 

“Dude, I didn’t know you can cook.” 

“It’s just pasta.” Eddy had said, looking guilty for whatever reason. “It’s like cooking ramen.” 

“No, it’s not.” Brett shifted closer, pressing his shoulders close as he peered into the pot Eddy was stirring. “Looks good though. Smells good too.”

“The question you should be asking, does it taste good?” Eddy pointed out and scooped up a bit of pasta into a ladle. “Say ah. Careful, it’s still hot. How is the taste? Too much salt or too little?”

After tasting the pasta, Brett saw his friend in a whole different light. “I’m so embarrassed right now. I’ve been serving you bad food all this time and you’ve never said anything. You bastard!”

“Don’t say that. I’m thankful that you are making an effort to feed me.” Eddy said deprecatingly, plating the food for two people. “Eating is something that I often forget to do these days. Life being a hard-ass right now that’s all.” 

“Bro…”

“Come on. Let’s eat, while it’s still hot.” 

_38\. Past_

Brett’s mom wasn’t too impressed when Brett told her about housing Eddy at first. 

“What if you distract Eddy from becoming a doctor?” She had said. “How can I face his parents if that happens?”

Really, mom. The first thing she was worried about was him being a bad influence to Eddy’s path in medicine? 

After he explained the situation, his mother had assented and promised to double the amount of pre-made food she usually sent over. And when she heard she didn’t need to do that because Eddy enjoyed cooking in his spare time, mom was impressed. 

“You should learn some more life skills from him, Brett.” She had said.

Brett made agreeable sounds while Eddy promised to look after him, looking over Brett’s shoulder during the w*ch*t call. 

At this point, Brett had already accepted the fact that as long as he’s alive, he will never meet his mother’s high standards. Much less shoot past them.

_39\. Deceive_

Sunday church outings were cancelled indefinitely for his mom. She apparently got bored of the sermons, and decided to join Sunday afternoon dance classes instead. With this switch in her schedule, her mornings were free to be spent on whatever, including having breakfast at a reputable dim sum restaurant. 

“Oh no.” Brett said and quickly tugged Eddy away from the door before they got spotted. “Back up.” 

“What? What happened? Are we at the wrong place?” 

“My parents are there all right. But look who’s also with them.” Brett pointed at a table in the center of the room.

Eddy squinted, stretching his neck as he leaned closer to the glass door. “Relatives?”

“No.” Brett shook his head. “Mom didn’t mention we’d be eating with other people. And look, there’s a girl with them too?” 

“So it’s one of your… matchmaking.” Eddy said. “Bro, you should’ve told them the truth that you’re not focusing on dating or romance at the moment. You know your mom is going to spring this on you every single time until you’ve found someone.”

“I know, I know.” Brett hissed in frustration. “But you know how hard it is to refuse ah ma when she goes into her moods. Didn’t your mom do it to you?”

“You mean like guilt tripping? Yeah, but not in the romance department. She didn’t care who I brought home as long as everything is legal and out of sight.” Eddy clarified. “Shall we cancel? Or go in?”

Brett scratched the back of his head. “Argh. I’m so hungry I can’t think. Just when I look forward to have some dim sum.”

“Then we go in and make pleasant conversation with strangers?” 

“Are you sure?”

“Why are you asking me? Clearly they are here to meet you and not me.” Eddy said nonchalantly. “You decide. I just go wherever you take me. If you decide to bail out, I’ll follow you and then we can both face your mom’s wrath later.” 

  
_40\. Least_

“Hello, mom, dad, uncle, auntie.” Brett said as he approached the table. “How are y’all doing?”

For all his complaining about his mom, Brett actually was a dutiful son. Or at least he saw himself as one no matter how much his mom criticized him. 

“Hello, uncle, auntie, everyone.” Eddy followed his example as he greeted the table. “Thanks for waiting.”

“Ah, there you are, Brett. My son.” Mom smiled brightly and reached over to hold Brett’s arm. “And that’s his friend, Eddy Chen. Brett, Eddy, this is uncle Wang.” Brett’s mom introduced the family. “He and I used to be classmates back in Taiwan.”

“Hello, Uncle Wang.” Eddy and Brett greeted at the same time. 

“Good, good, no need for formalities, boys.” Uncle Wang said.

“This is uncle Wang’s mother, grandma, and this is uncle Wang’s daughter, Ah Qin.”

“Hello, grandma, Ah Qin.” Both Eddy and Brett said.

“Have a seat, have a seat.” Brett’s dad said and gestured to the empty seats beside him. 

There was some fumbling who would take which seat. Until Eddy finally decided to sit down next to Brett’s father, leaving Brett to take the chair next to Ah Qin. The way Ah Qin was smiling at them made it even morose. Brett was pretty sure she was faking her happiness too, in favor of pleasantries and abundance of food. 

While the “adults” talked and laughed using a mix of Mandarin and English, the “kids” remained quiet, keeping their heads down the whole time as they ate or played with their phones. 

>   
> _Brett:_ im sorry I’ve dragged you into this
> 
> **Eddy:** it’s not like you can do anything about it. Your mom did ask me to join.
> 
> **Eddy:** but dude, let’s just never do this again
> 
> _Brett:_ yeah
> 
> **Eddy:** are you interested knowing about her though?
> 
> _Brett:_ no. She clearly doesn’t want to be here either.

  
Brett and Ah Qin exchanged stilted conversations about school, future careers and hobbies under the watchful eyes of their elders and with some egging, they unwillingly exchanged numbers and emails. 

“I hardly check my e-mail. Too much spam mail these days.” Ah Qin said. “I’m currently planning on making a new one. Soon. I’ll text you once I’ve created one.”

Which meant, most likely never, but Brett was giving her face by nodding along.

“Ah Qin will be in the city for a while. Why don’t you help her out and show her the city, Brett?” Uncle Wang said pointedly.

“Of course, sir.” Brett replied.

“Thanks for offering.” Ah Qin had smiled at him. 

>   
> Ah Qin: Hi, this is Ah Qin
> 
> Ah Qin: just play along
> 
> Ah Qin: Show me where the nearest amusement park is so we can pretend we have gone out on a date
> 
> _Brett:_ /thumbs up/
> 
> Ah Qin: You can bring your friend along too
> 
> _Brett:_ ? 
> 
> _Brett:_ I don’t think he has time. He’s on call 
> 
> Ah Qin: Oh, so he is in medicine?
> 
> _Brett:_ yes, why? 
> 
> Ah Qin: nothing
> 
> _Brett:_ sorry, Eddy’s already taken
> 
> Ah Qin: his girlfriend hasn’t met me then

  
Brett reread the message, frowning at it and then glanced at Ah Qin on his right in suspicion. 

She gave him a tight smile and raised her eyebrows at him. All right, she may look bored and docile here, but that line right there was too straightforward. 

Should he give Eddy’s number to her so they can talk? Should he play the middle man for Eddy? But wouldn’t that make him in the same league as his mom, who was clearly enjoying this matchmaking business too much?

>   
> _Brett:_ [screencap shared]
> 
> **Eddy:** wtf
> 
> _Brett:_ tell me if you want to try out. I’ll hook you two up
> 
> _Brett:_ if you don’t mind
> 
> **Eddy:** going to an amusement park might be fun 
> 
> _Brett:_ you want her number? Or should I give yours to her?
> 
> **Eddy:** nope 
> 
> **Eddy:** don’t want to hook up with anyone right now
> 
> **Eddy:** since I’m already taken
> 
> _Brett:_ you are?
> 
> **Eddy:** didn’t you say I was taken?
> 
> **Eddy:** obviously I’m a kept man now and I want to stay that way
> 
> _Brett:_ by who?
> 
> **Eddy:** /kissy face/ /kissy face/ <3 <3
> 
> _Brett:_ oh pfffttt


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled to finish most of the themes in this part. O|--< I took too long to finish this so the whole story went crazy.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Dr. Yoo, please don't sue me.

_41\. Prestige_

The date to an amusement park with Ah Qin never happened. They ghosted each other, pretending their conversation to meet up never existed. 

Through the grapevine, aka social media, Brett found out that Ah Qin was partying around in the area and having the best time of her life apparently. Good for her. 

At least her suggestion for a date at an amusement park had intrigued Brett a lot. In all his twenty something years, he had never gone to an amusement park before. Too caught up with life to even think about having fun and experiencing dangerous rides. 

“We should try one out.” Brett said as he pulled up Google images of nearby amusement parks and plopped down next to Eddy on the couch. Eddy easily pressed his shoulders against Brett’s own.

“I don’t know…” Eddy bit the nail of his finger, squinting at the small screen, looking at the pictures more closely. “Looks dangerous though. And too crowded.”

“It’s apparently low season now so it might not be crowded as you think. When is your next day off? We can try the water park if you want. Looks fun.”

“In this weather?” Eddy snorted. “It’s flu season. I don’t want you to get sick.”

“Or we can do the indoor games. I heard they had indoor skydiving in one of them.”

“Bro, I already hear my bones cracking just imagining it.” Eddy shot him a side glance. 

Brett tsked at him, disappointed and continued browsing the Google images. The rides seem fun just by the looks of all these smiling faces and the reviews. 

Eddy sighed, patting Brett’s thigh. “Okay, next week, how about that?”

>   
>  **Brett.Yang** posted.
> 
> [photos 1-20]
> 
> Had fun! With **@EdChenchenMDtobe**. 
> 
> _#amusementpark #funday #life #personal #skydiving #dangerous #escaperoom #food_
> 
> 10 comments
> 
> **EdChenchenMDtobe:** These pictures are so not attractive, Brett. They’re all so blurry D: I’m all blurry in them! 
> 
> **Brett.Yang: @EdChenchenMDtobe** :P
> 
> **EdChenchenMDtobe: @Brett.Yang** we should do this again.
> 
> **Brett.Yang: @EdChenchenMDtobe** definitely! /thumbs up/

> **Kachikawawa-ed** posted.
> 
> [video 1-3]
> 
> Not enough footage of our day, but here are snippets of bff @Brett.Yang being a kid. 
> 
> _#amusementpark #life #videos #fun #skydiving #heartheart #withbae #vendingmachine_
> 
> 25 comments
> 
> **Brett.Yang:** When did you film these? :o These look edited. Wait…why did you add Kdrama OST in the bgm?
> 
> **Kachikawawa-ed: @Brett.Yang** /cat face/ You like?
> 
> **Brett.Yang: @Kachikawawa-ed** it looks great! You’re so talented with the edits. Thanks for winning the penguin by the way. 
> 
> **Kachikawawa-ed: @Brett.Yang** <3 <3 
> 
> **BelleChenPianist:** /eye emoji/ /thinkingface/ 
> 
> **Kachikawawa-ed: @BelleChenPianist** what does that face mean?

  
After Ah Qin, Sarah followed. She was matched with him at 95% in moral values ( _“You’re nice. But I don’t think this will work.”_ ), followed by Priscilla who was introduced through one of his dad’s friend of a friend of a friend ( _“The glasses gotta go. And your fashion.”_ ) and then Janice who wanted to know more about Eddy than Brett instead ( _“Is he single? What does he do?”_ ). 

At this point, Brett realized sooner or later he’d be known in the Asian gossip community as the Yang’s son that could never date a girl longer than a week, much less a day. 

Even if he could date anyone, he’s just not interesting enough, unless Eddy was mentioned by association. 

Brett had noticed the looks Eddy was getting whenever they hung out. Girls flocked around Eddy naturally. It must be the wide shoulders and muscles. Or the floppy hair, the bunny teeth, the good-looking but awkward dude trapped in a beanpole of a body. 

Or it could just be the sight of Eddy wearing his scrubs whenever he met up with Brett. Scrubs tend to attract everyone’s mating calls, he realized belatedly, as he watched Eddy receive a note with a number on it for the umpteenth time this week. 

To be fair, Brett would choose Eddy too. 

He just hadn’t realize that at all himself, until much later.

_42\. Front_

> **Brett.Yang** posted.
> 
> [photo 1-5]
> 
> Today’s menu. Roomie **@EdChenchenMDtobe** made them. /hungry emoji/ These filters don’t do the food justice. 
> 
> _#breakfast #lunch #dinner #food #foodporn #yum_
> 
> 105 comments
> 
> **EdChenchenMDtobe:** Is your roomie single? /heart eyes/ 
> 
> **Brett.Yang: @EdChenchenMDtobe** nope, sorry, he's mine. 
> 
> **EdChenchenMDtobe: @Brett.Yang** Awwww /sobbing face/

> **EdChenchenMDtobe** posted.
> 
> [photo 1-5]
> 
> On the menu for today.
> 
> Read more for the recipes.
> 
> _#food #foodporn #recipes #lunch #breakfast #dinner_
> 
> 80 comments
> 
> **Dr.AmyC:** How dare you post this on my feed, Eddy! I’m so hungry T_T And whose hand are those on the table? They’re so small. /eye emoji/
> 
> **EdChenchenMDtobe: @Dr.AmyC** :p secret

Ever since Eddy had taken over the cooking, grocery shopping had become a weekly task they would do together. The calendar in the kitchen was filled with grocery lists and reminders to shop, written in both Eddy’s scrawls and Brett’s much neater handwriting. 

They pick out a day with an acceptable time frame and decide on which local market to hit first. At the store Brett would take the basket or the grocery cart and dutifully follow Eddy around as his friend browsed produce, meat and canned products, comparing prices and quality and being extra supportive of stocking up their snack stash. 

For someone who claimed to be a basic cook, Eddy knew how to make a decent amount of recipes from various Asian cuisines to Western ones. Some of them that Brett wouldn’t have ever considered learning himself and calling that knowledge, basic. 

“Cooking is actually like chemistry.” Eddy had said once and tried to articulate the process of getting the ingredients done, from the pre-preparation till the final plating. He would go so deep into the cooking lore of possible preparations that Brett sometimes wondered if Eddy was a doctor first and foremost, a musician as second, a chef would definitely be the third option in his path.

Unfortunately, Eddy had lost him at chemistry, a subject at school Brett had struggled to pass. 

Brett simply watched his friend move around the kitchen, wearing the maroon-colored apron Brett had gifted him while Eddy explained alternative cooking methods for certain dishes.   


(“Oh my god, no way! You got me a DePussy apron!”

“I thought of you when I saw it online.”

“Bro~~ this is hilarious. The cat makes it funnier.”

“Apparently the cat is also has a sibling hiding in that pocket.”

“The fucker! Hahahahaha how can a cat flip the bird? This is the best gift!”)

  
He had already seen Eddy wear the apron so many times and it always made him laugh when Eddy pulled out the flipping cat hidden in the pockets. 

But today was not that day. 

It was not entirely the cat’s fault though. 

Eddy was explaining how to make his recipe, his bed hair was completely combed back for once, for hygiene reasons, and with him so focused on the stove, Brett ended up staring at Eddy’s jawline. A lot. 

There was this tightness in Brett’s chest and an invincible hand squeezing his neck, making it harder to swallow. 

Had Eddy always looked like this?

Brett breathed wrong when Eddy turned to look at him with a kittenish smile on his face. 

“… you understand?” Eddy’s whole speech flew over Brett’s head.  
  
“I love you.” It was out of his mouth before Brett could stop himself. 

Eddy dropped the ladle in the pot in shock.

“Wait—?” Brett blinked at his friend, face flushing. If his ears could curl up in embarrassment they would have done so by now. “Oh—wait—I mean—this smells wonderful.”

Eddy blinked at him for a minute, gnawing his lower lip and looking a little green, and then he turned his full attention to the pot he was stirring again. 

“It’s only beef stew.” Eddy fake-laughed to clear the awkwardness. “Just throw everything in a pot and let it simmer for some time. I can teach you how to cook… if you want?” 

The rice cooker song cut through the strange atmosphere in the kitchen.

“…Yeah...” Brett answered belatedly. “Excuse me.” He slinked off to get clear the table and take the plates out of the storage cabinet.

What the fuck happened?

  
_43\. Language_

“No more dates, mom. I’ve had enough of them. I need my space right now.” Brett put on his game face as he pointed at his reflection in the bathroom and pinched his mouth in a frown. “Please stop sending me girls, mom. I’d like to look for someone on my own. Now is not the time.” Brett clicked his tongue, picked up the pen and crossed over the lines he had written on a piece of paper. 

“Why did you take it out?” Eddy asked from the hallway, looking in. “It sounds fine.” 

“I sound like a twelve year old.” Brett tugged at his hair in frustration, making the strands stand up in various directions. He usually wouldn’t pick at his hair when he’s at wit’s end. It’s a habit he had unconsciously copied from Eddy whenever his friend started wallowing in his corner of stress.

“Okay, maybe the wording needs some work. But you don’t have to cross out everything. Start with something simple. Direct phrases. Punch words. And work from there.” 

“You sound like you’ve done this before.” Brett sighed. 

“I have some practice tutoring people in essay writing.” Eddy said, his fingers reaching up to rearrange Brett’s hair into place. “Good luck with your parents. If things go wayward, just remember, I will always have your back.”

“By then they’ve probably cut me off from the family clan.” Brett turned just enough to pull his friend in a one-arm hug and fake-sobbed into Eddy’s shoulder. "But thanks, Eddy."

If Eddy noticed Brett was clinging on his shirt like a lifeline he didn’t say anything about that. 

  
_44\. Gear_

The day to visit his parents came faster than Brett would have wanted. 

He had perfected his speech, practiced a lot in front of the mirror with Eddy listening in for constructive criticism and basically role-played almost every possible dialogue his mom might want to spring up in his head. 

But for all his preparedness, he still felt like his something heavy was weighing down on both his shoulders, still felt like his stomach was getting punctured in every direction. He was ready, but not ready enough, to go for it. His mind was already planning escape routes, chickening out started looking extra appealing.

Eddy had made him breakfast and had the coffee machine already running before he went out to work. Brett found a sticky note with Eddy’s scrawls on the basket where he kept his car keys. 

“Doughnut give up.” the note read, along with a double circle doodle, depicting a questionable doughnut. 

Brett found another sticky note on the door. 

“I’m rooting for you.” The note had root vegetables decorating the text. 

Brett laughed at them, feeling the tension leave his back and his chest widen to allow himself to breathe. He had geared himself up to face his mom, bought a lot of oranges and grapes and dressed himself rather formal. Even got himself a haircut and a shave.

>   
>  **Eddy:** good luck! /thumbs up/
> 
> **Eddy:** Tell me about it once you’re done
> 
> _Brett:_ Thanks T_T I’m so nervous
> 
> **Eddy:** you’ll do fine 
> 
> **Eddy:** I’ll make your favs tonight
> 
> _Brett:_ Thanks, Eddy, you’re the best T_T
> 
> **Eddy:** /kissy face/ 

Brett tried not to look too deep into the emoji, simply closed the app and put his phone away. 

_45\. Sparkle_

“Mom, dad, there’s something I want to tell you guys.” Brett began. 

“You’ve a girlfriend?” His mom guessed, studying him from head to toe and raised her eyebrows. She hummed approvingly at his dark navy button up shirt and the dark jeans.

Brett pinched his eyes closed to suppress the irritation from showing and inhaled slowly. “No, mom. I’m here for-”

“Are you going on a date after this?” His dad interrupted, also looking him up and down.

“No, dad. I just want to-”

“Then why are you dressed up so fancy?” His mom pointed out. “Wait, where are you heading after this? Did you meet someone?”

“Who is she? Who are her parents? What does she do?” His father fired along. 

“Fuck! Would you two please let me finish my sentences?” Brett flipped out. “Just for one minute. Please.” 

His mom let out an outraged gasp while his dad furrowed his bushy eyebrows at him. “Brett Yang, not with that tone, young man.” 

After a few false starts and some uncomfortable passive-aggressive dialogues going back and forth between him and his mother or his mother and his father or all three at the same, Brett finally managed to deliver the message he wanted to share with his parents. 

Dad looked both disapproving and disappointed. Mom, however, looked strangely calm and collected, as if she was preparing a plan of attack in her mind. Brett had braced himself for whatever she’d throw his way. 

“All right.” His mother said. “I’m giving you space. One year.”

“Mom, that’s too short.”

“You’re complaining?” His mom deadpanned. “You’ve already said your piece. Now it’s ah ma’s turn. I’ll stop for one year only. After that, if you haven’t found anyone by then, you’re to date anyone I throw your way. Is that acceptable?” 

The talk with his parents had been emotionally draining. They had gone through every critic Brett had pointed out why matchmaking wasn’t for him and why it didn’t work out with any of girls they had sent his way. They had negotiated a time frame and shook on it. His father had joined in, taking a picture of their handshake and wrote a note about it in his phone.

“A reminder.” His father had explained. “Your mom and I are getting older and we can’t always recall things we have or have not said.” 

The graying strands on his mother’s thinning hair and the deeply-etched wrinkles on his father’s face, were sobering enough for Brett to realize his parents were getting older by the minute and they had every right to be concerned of their adult bachelor son. 

But that didn’t give them the complete right to meddle and make decisions for him, like they used to do when he was ten.

_46\. Answer_

  
Brett had successfully diverted his parents meddling for one year. His mind was completely elsewhere, still reeling from the talk. 

Jumping between: It worked? _It worked!_  
And then going: _how the fuck did it work?_ The time limit wasn’t even ideal. But what the fuck, _it worked!_ No more unexpected aunties meeting with him under the pretense of shoving their daughters into his non-waiting arms. Encroaching on his personal life.

Now he could finally focus on his career and Eddy-

_Wait-_

He slammed on the breaks so hard, the car wheels squealed against the asphalt and the abrupt motion sent his body lurching forward, bruised his stomach, shaking his bones to the core. The car behind him gave a loud drawn out honk and the driver threw expletives out of the window as they passed him. Brett raised his hand in the air, calling out his apologies, even though he knew the other driver wouldn’t be able to hear it, and steered his car into the quiet side street. 

Thank goodness he wasn’t anywhere near the highway otherwise he would cause major traffic pile up with the way he had stopped the car. 

He spotted a parking space near a shop and gradually eased his car in. Once he had his engine turned off, he pulled out his phone intending to update his friend. 

> **Eddy:** Hey Brett how did it go?
> 
> **Eddy:** Brett? 
> 
> **Eddy:** [voice message sent]
> 
> **Eddy:** Just got off work. Are you ok? 
> 
> **Eddy:** [missed voice call]
> 
> **Eddy:** [missed voice call]
> 
> **Eddy:** Are you at home?
> 
> **Eddy:** where are you at, Brett? 
> 
> **Eddy:** [missed voice call]
> 
> **Eddy:** Dinner is ready. Come eat. 
> 
> **Eddy:** You’ll get through this. 
> 
> **Eddy:** Please come home.

  
Home. 

Brett winced as he finally realized what time Eddy had last sent him a message. It was an hour ago. Had he been mindlessly driving around the neighborhood without realizing? 

His thumb immediately pressed the call button and Eddy picked up on the first ring.

“Brett! Hello? Thank god you called! Where are you? I was so worried-”

“Eddy, sorry. Calm down.” Brett repeated his apologies until he was sure Eddy was no longer panicking on the phone. “I didn’t hear my phone. It was on silent the whole time. And I was distracted and took the long scenic road.”

“I thought something happened when you didn’t reply-” 

“Everything is fine now. My parents listened.” Brett scratched his nail absently against the wheel. “Yay.” 

“That’s great! I’m happy for you.” Eddy paused. “Have you eaten yet?” 

Now that Eddy mentioned it, Brett became aware of the hunger pangs in his stomach. He ignored the fact he had just slammed his belly against the wheel and the pain might have come from the bruises. “No, not yet. In fact, I’ll be home ASAP. I’m so hungry right now.”

“I’ll reheat your dinner when you get back.”

“Thanks, Eddy. I’ll be home soon.” 

“Drive safe okay?” 

“I’ll see you soon, yeah?”

“Yeah. Bye...”

Brett gave the area a cursory glance to orientate himself of the streets, and was surprised he had stopped where a bubble tea shop was located. Without a second thought he stepped out of the car and headed to the shop. 

_47\. Spirit_

  
Eddy looked like death warmed over. His face was pale and gaunt under the harsh fluorescent lighting as if he had lost his cheeks overnight. Eddy’s eyes were squinting, blinking sleepily. His once fluffy hair looked like a bird’s nest despite the fact that Eddy had clearly washed it earlier with the ends still dripping wet. 

“I had a hard shift.” was his excuse to Brett’s questioning look. Eddy gathered him into his arms and dropped his face on Brett’s shoulder, inhaling deeply, as if Brett was the answer to all his worries. 

Brett felt hot and a little uncomfortable. He couldn’t tell whether it’s because Eddy was squeezing him too tight, or because he was so hungry that all he could think about was food and Eddy in the same sentence.

“I bought bubble tea.” Brett said instead and held up his bag once Eddy had released him. “Your favorites.”

_48\. Return_

Things seem to go back to normal after his conversation with his parents. He visited them once every two weeks, with Eddy sometimes tagging along. There was no longer a sense of dread lingering in the air when he entered his parental home, no incoming threat of another awkward meeting with strangers his parents have somehow reconnected. 

It’s entirely different though when the awkward came knocking on his front door in the form of Eddy’s mother and older sister. He hadn’t seen them at all since he and Eddy started rooming. He had chalked it up as them being busy with work and considerate of Eddy’s limited time. 

Eddy never mentioned his family’s situation much. Neither had he ever mentioned visiting them on his day offs but Brett was pretty Eddy called them maybe once or twice per week to alert them that he’s very much alive and kicking.

Brett felt bad for not taking the initiative to pay them a visit himself.

“Why hello, Brett!” Belle greeted him with a wide grin. 

“We were in the neighborhood so we thought about dropping by.” Eddy’s mom said sheepishly. 

“Oh hi!” Brett didn’t know if he should switch to Mandarin or English for familiarity sake and trailed off in a long awkward pause. “Auntie and uhm…”

“Calling me Belle is fine.” Eddy’s sister had grinned when he looked at her.

“You used to berate me for not calling you _jiejie_.” Brett pointed out. “Belle _jie_.” 

“I accept.” Belle looked oddly pleased with his address and shared a look with Eddy’s mother. 

“Please come in! Let me help you with those.” Brett quickly grabbed for all the bags they were holding and awkwardly gestured for them to enter his humble abode. “Eddy is out though, but he’ll be back once he’s done running errands.” 

“You sent him running errands? How long ago? Oh these are for you, Brett. For always taking care of Eddy.” Eddy’s mom pointed to several bags as she took off her shoes and Belle followed her example. 

“Oh no, you shouldn’t have, auntie. We have everything stocked up.” Brett was about to hand the bags back but Eddy’s mom stopped him and clicked her tongue disapprovingly.

“Take them.” She insisted. “Everything was on sale, including the avocados. And I made some pickled radish as well. Put the meat the fridge first. I got you some shiitake too. From Taiwan. Really good quality.” 

“Uhm... thank you auntie. But you really shouldn’t have brought so much. How did you carry all of this here anyway? You could’ve asked Eddy to help you out.” Brett carried the shopping bags to the kitchen. “Have a seat. Do you want anything to drink, auntie? _A-jie_? We’ve water, tea, coffee and juice. Somewhere.” 

“No, no, that’s all right, Little Yang. You don’t have to trouble yourself.” Eddy’s mom declined politely, waving her hand around—something Brett had seen his mom do so many times whenever she was giving face. She followed Brett into the kitchen and started opening cabinets left and right. She didn’t even hide the fact that she was curiously checking out the whole apartment, peeking into rooms and studying the fridge. Brett furrowed his eyebrows at Belle, who only grinned and shrugged in answer. 

“Juice for me, please.” Belle quipped, ignoring her mother’s glare. 

“We’re not staying long!” Eddy’s mom interjected. “We’ll be on our way soon.”

Brett stopped sorting the groceries on the kitchen island and tilted his head slightly in question. “Aren’t you going to wait for Eddy, auntie?”

Eddy’s mother and sister exchanged a look. 

“No, it’s fine. When I heard he’s moved in with you, I was relieved. Relieved that it’s Little Yang who is going to take care of him.” Auntie said. “That son of mine doesn’t tell me anything these days, you know? He didn’t even tell me he broke up and moved in with you instead. I’m grateful you’re back in his life.”

Brett nodded politely. “I’m grateful too. Without him, I’ll be eating only noodles.”

“So Little Yang, do you have a girlfriend?” Eddy’s mom asked and gave him and Belle some pointed looks. “Your Belle _jie_ is still single. Maybe you should hang out.”

“Ah _ma_!” Belle gasped in horror. “I told you not to meddle when we come here. Brett is not interested, anyway. Right, Brett?”

The pointed glare Belle sent his way prompted him to say, “Nope, no interest at all. None whatsoever.” 

“Are you implying that your Belle _jie_ is ugly? What part of Belle _jie_ don’t you like?” Eddy’s mom demanded. Brett took an unconscious step back. “Is it because she’s older than you? You’re only five years apart. It’s not too big.”

Brett flailed his hands in the air in denial. “Well—no—I mean—that’s not what I mean, auntie.” 

“Ew, mom! Brett’s with Eddy now. Why would I want to date someone who is into my own brother?” 

“He is?” Eddy’s mom said at the same time when Brett blurted, “I am?”

Belle rested her hands on her hips and gave him an unimpressed look. “Really, Brett. You don’t have to hide.” 

“Hiding?”

“You’re aware that our whole family follows him on Instagram and knows about your dates, right?” Belle pulled out the app on her phone to show him several pictures. “Like this one. Or this one. And this too.”

Brett looked at all her examples with a complicated expression on his face. 

Belle was pointing to a lot of pictures in Eddy’s instagram that appear innocent seem to evoke a different meaning in Belle’s eyes. 

“ _Aiya_.” Eddy’s mom clicked her tongue. “I’ve heard from your ah _ma_ that you’ve declined a lot of girls and a lot of dates. You even asked for a year off! Swearing off girls, she’d said. And when I told her you seem to be having fun with Eddy, it finally clicked. It’s because you’re dating my Eddy. Why my son though?” 

“We’re not dating.” Brett said belatedly. 

Belle scoffed. “I beg to differ.” 

“Seriously, we’re not.”

She gave him a long look and snickered. “Eddy is not the type to post personal pictures online on his instagram. Haven’t you noticed that he hardly posts anything at all about his personal life or his ex-girlfriends? Until the last hundred or so pictures is of you only or just you and him having fun and flirting in the comments.”

“Nah, A- _jie_ , you’re mistaken.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

The front door rattled open and Eddy stepped in, carrying a bag. “Brett, I’m home-” He stopped kicking off his shoes when he realized there were guests in the house. “ _Ah Ma_? _Jiejie_? What are you doing here?” 

“Shaking Brett by the collar.” Belle answered truthfully. 

“Interrogating him.” Eddy’s mom answered in tandem. 

They had Brett completely cornered against the kitchen counter and in his face far too close that Brett was actually bending his back backwards.

“A little help here please?” Brett squeaked.

“Oh no—come on.” Eddy groaned, running a frustrated hand through his hair. “I’m way past the age for you two to defend my honor.”

“We just want to know his intentions.” Belle defended.

“You’ve returned too fast.” Eddy’s mom muttered. “We could’ve had him by the entrails.”

“That better be a joke, mom.” 

Eddy kicked his mom and sister out and threatened not to call them for a month when they protested. They had slinked off wearing similar pouts but Eddy wouldn’t have any of their pitiful looks, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow at them until they finally were out of sight.

_49\. Flash_

“Sorry about that.” Eddy said sheepishly and sat on the edge of the sofa where Brett was lying face-down. 

Brett wiggled a little to make room for Eddy to sit and turned a little to look at his friend. “Are they like this to all the girls you’ve taken home for them to meet?” 

“Not usually. No.” Eddy paused. “Or at least, I don’t think so…?”

“You’re not even sure. I bet they probably do it when you’re out of sight.” Brett pointed out. “Any idea why they targeted me?”

“I wonder though.” Eddy sounded nervous. “Is your back okay? Should I massage it?”

“Yes, please.” 

Eddy’s fingers began tentative, feather-light, as they prodded and kneaded Brett’s back. While his friend was busy massaging away the bruises in his back, Brett drifted in and out, wincing occasionally when Eddy touched a rather delicate part, listening to his own breath and his heartbeat. His chest felt so full and so tight. 

Just being. 

“I love you, you know that right?” Brett managed to mumble. He didn’t catch whether Eddy had answered him or not, already fast asleep on his stomach with his face against the couch pillows.

>   
>  **Kachikawawa-ed** posted.
> 
> [photos 1-3]
> 
> Isn’t he adorable? Sleepy @Brett.Yang, like a cat enjoying the sun.
> 
> _#cute #deletelater #personal #heartheart #bae_
> 
> 20 comments
> 
> **BelleChenPianist:** You better fess up or I will.
> 
> **Kachikawawa-ed: @BelleChenPianist** don’t you dare
> 
> **Brett.Yang:** Who is this dude? Why is he here?
> 
> **Kachikawawa-ed: @Brett.Yang** <3 <3 

  
“Wait.” Brett looked up from his cellphone when he saw Eddy’s latest instagram photo.

“Hrm?” Eddy pressed his shoulder against his to signal he was listening even though he had his eyes glued on the phone screen, mindlessly scrolling his feed.

“I just realize something.” Brett said. “Is this why your mom and sister visited us that day?”

“Who knows. I don’t even know why they’re like that.” Eddy snorted. “Afterwards they told me they’re trying to help.” 

“Help with what?”

“Wooing you.” Eddy said nonchalantly. “I heard mom tried to introduce you to _A-jie_ though.”

“Please don’t remind me.” 

“Hey, _Jiejie_ is a looker! As her brother I’d defend her honor as she does mine.”

“Yeah well there’s no honor when they tried to murder me.”

“They thought it would be funny to play that part.” Eddy grinned, rubbing his chin. “They’d hoped to see me swoop in and save you. And then you’d swoon over for my heroics.”

Brett scrunched his face in disgust. “The proper way is to ask whether I’d be interested in meeting someone and then go from there.”

“But you declined blind dating.” Eddy pointed out.

“Oh. Right. That’s true.” Brett huffed tiredly. “You know, we should go on a date.”

“Aren’t we already on one?” 

“Fuck! I knew this outing was fishy!”

  
_50\. Clasp_

“Excuse me. Brett. Can I ask you a question?”

“Yeah?” 

Eddy grinned at him. “Can you give me directions to your heart?”

Brett looked at him, raising one eyebrow. ““Are you serious, bro? That doesn’t work on me.”

“But did your heart skip? Let me check first.” Eddy reached out his hand to press it against Brett’s chest. “Mister Yang, your heart rate is really fast. I calculate it to be at 140 bpm, hitting allegro territory. You’re under arrest.” 

Brett burst out laughing. “Good thing you’re not a police officer.”

“Why, yes I am.” Eddy wiggled his eyebrows. “I have the uniform somewhere in my closet.” 

“What.” Pause. Brett blinked. “Really?” 

“Do you want to have a peak?” Eddy winked and bit his lower lip exaggeratedly. “I can show it to you.” 

“Pffft. Nah, you can’t be serious.”

“Wanna bet?” 

Brett stared him. “Are you really serious?”

“Interested?” 

**coda**

“The reason those blind dates didn’t work out, is because you like guys?” 

“I like girls too—before—but I only love Eddy.”

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner? I know at least one or two other aunties whose sons are into guys as well.”

“Wait—mom, you’re not mad?”

“Mad? I’m furious!” His mom huffed. “I’m furious I could’ve set you up with auntie Yoo’s son.”

Brett gave his mom an unimpressed look. “Who?” 

“The dentist!”

His mom sighed, took out her phone and started tapping. “Look, him.” She showed him a picture of a rather tall, good-looking guy on instagram. Since when did his mom have her own instagram account? Didn’t she just post her selfies on w*ch*t?

Brett squinted to read the tiny print that described the dentist.

“Doctor John Yoo.” Brett read the name and the description. “Kid’s Dentist by day, KPOP singer by night.” Then looked back at his mom, deadpan. “He sounds flaky.” 

“Isn’t he handsome? He’s been getting really popular these days, posting about wanting to find the one.”

“So a fuckboy.”

“Brett Yang!” His mom gasped. 

“Mom, I don’t need any more introductions. I’m sure this Doctor Yoo is a nice guy, but I have Eddy.”

His mom sighed. “You’re right. Mamie is glad you’ve found someone. Mamie is relieved. And it’s Eddy.” 

“You can relax now.”

“No, not yet. Your brother is still single.” 

“Oh no. Mom, please.” Brett narrowed his eyes at her. “Why does it feel like you’re enjoying setting up people way too much?”

“Because it is! You meet new people, wonderful people and hope they can fit in your daily life.” 

“Even if it’s at the expense of your own son’s sanity?”

“You’re missing the point. But that’s all right. You’ve found yours through me, didn’t you?” His mother was subtly preening as she side-eyed him.

“By happenstance.” Brett finally relented. So yeah, his mom was kinda right. 

**End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, Dr. Yoo seems like a nice guy on his IG. Please don't mention this to him either. 
> 
> It was supposed to be a comedy. Oh well. I'm too tired to think. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking to the end with me.


End file.
